Project X
by scottsman
Summary: Jason is a Genetically enhanced SuperSoldier on the run from his creators, what happens when he rents a room in the stuart house. will secrets be exposed, read and see.


**2100 hours Zulu:**

**Omega Sector Headquarters:**

**Unknown location.**

Sirens blared and red lights flashed. And guards in body armor carrying Ak-47s raced down every hallway.

"Project X has escaped from the infirmary, red alert!!" a voice blared over the loud speaker. In the shadows behind a behind a stack supplies there crouched a boy who appeared to be about fifteen years of age. His razor sharp senses made him aware of everything that was going on. As soon as the guards passed his hiding place on their way up the corridor he moved away silently in the other direction.

A dark-haired man in a Colonel's uniform came striding out onto loading dock of the complex.

"Well, Captain," he thundered

"We c-can't find it sir," stammered the Captain.

"You'd better keeping looking until you do!" snapped the Colonel. Suddenly a Corporal went sailing through the air and slammed into the wall next to them. The Colonel wheeled around.

"He's in the Hummer!!" yelled the Colonel. they all stood there helpless as the Hummer crashed the gate and sped off into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boy from the corridor stood on the beach and looked out over the ocean in wide-eyed wonder. He had brown hair and brown eyes and stood about 6' tall He had taken the name Jason after the Greek hero that he had read about during his forced study of military history at the Omega Sector. He only hoped that the first time he met someone he would remember to use that name instead of introducing himself as Project X. he shuddered as memories came back to him. he had been created in an artificial womb with cells they got from who knows where. Over the gestation period they had used photon pulses of different radiations to morph his DNA into super DNA. All though he looked like a normal athletic boy, he was incredibly strong, fast and agile. He also possessed super enhanced senses as well as a super intellect and the ability to regenerate. Those men at the Omega sector wanted him to be the ultimate weapon, the world's first super soldier. What they didn't count on was him having a conscience. He didn't want to exist only to kill and destroy, he wanted to live like everyone else. Now after months of planning he was free!

He shook himself out of revelry and walked on down the beach looking this way and that not wanting to miss a thing. He was wearing what he had heard was proper clothing for the beach a garment call swimming trunks.

Before his escape he had hacked into the Omega sectors bank account in Switzerland and had transferred there whole budget of 2 ½ billion dollars to another account that only he could access. Then he had destroyed all their research files for the last fifteen years of his life. That he hoped would keep them from being able to make any more people like him. So now he had clothes on his back and money in his pocket, but he still felt like he was missing something, but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He walked along the beach watching the various people that were there. What made him the most curious was that he found he particularly liked to look at the girls as it gave him a pleasant fluttery feeling inside. He noticed that many of the girls watched him as he walked along. He wondered if they like to look and him for the same reason that he like to look at them.

"I wonder if they feel fluttery when they look at me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A tall man with graying side burns slammed his fist down like a hammer on the desk.

"How did this Happen, Captain Forrest," the thundered, "how!!"

"He made us think that he had caught an infection of the throat, General Decker" said Captain Forrest, "we took him into the infirmary and locked him down on the exam table, but as soon as we remove the restraining collar he broke the table steel wrist restraints and attacked us. He broke out of the building jumped in a hummer a crashed the gates."

"He must have been planning this for months," said the Colonel, "All our reserve money and our research has been destroyed."

"Idiots, the lot of you!! Super soldiers like project X would have made us billions on the black market" snapped the General, "If Washington discovers what is really going on here we will be court-martialed and shot. I want project X back. Without our research we've got to have project X to make more soldiers."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As much fun as Jason was having exploring the beach he decided it was time to find himself a place to live.

"It can't be anything big," he said to himself, "if I was to buy a big place it would attract unwanted attention." As he stood there considering the problem his eye zoomed in on a sign posted near a beach house it said: ROOM FOR RENT.

"That's just the thing," he said to himself as he picked up his suitcase from behind the rock where he had left it. A short walk brought him up the stair to the sliding glass door of the beach house.

Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door.

Through the door he saw a very pretty brunette appear from around the corner and approach the door. The door slid open. The girl smiled at Jason and the fluttering sensation got so intense that he almost forgot what he was going to say.

"Hello," he said, "My name's J-Jason the sign said that you have room for rent?!"

"Yes, "she said, "Come on in, by the way, my name is Miley Stuart!!"

Please Review. let me know what you think.


End file.
